


back-checking

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why you say I'm never back check?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	back-checking

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief mention of Geno/others at the beginning of the fic, all in the past. 
> 
> Thank you to screamingtobesolved and reallyyeahokay for their beta assistance.

The first girl Zhenya went down on pulled his hair so hard he gasped wet and loud right against her cunt, and tears sprung to his eyes. She pulled again, harder, when he stopped eating her out to catch his breath. 

She kicked him in the shoulder and tugged on his hair. “Zhenya,” she complained. 

He put his mouth back on her, and rubbed out his own orgasm against the mattress as she moaned and directed him. 

Long after the two of them broke up Zhenya would think back on that memory, Olena above him, pulling his hair and telling him exactly how to make her come, and get off, hard and fast in the privacy of his bedroom. 

Zhenya wasn’t unaware of how he looked. He was tall and strong and not afraid to throw his weight around--physically and metaphorically. He was stubborn and bossy. He liked to give people shit, to tease and cajole and needled and push. He loved to push and push and push. 

What he really wanted was for someone to push back. 

When people saw him, when they heard him talk, they assumed things about what he liked in bed. 

He didn’t mind too much. He liked to make people feel good, and if holding someone down or telling them what to do made them feel good, then it made Zhenya feel good too. 

The first man Zhenya slept with came much later, not till he was in the States. He was Russian like Zhenya, but had been living abroad for much longer, more used to the culture, the language. At the time Zhenya didn’t care much about that, was just happy to have someone to talk to who wasn’t Gonchar or his family. 

Zhenya was lonely and homesick and Ivan was older and self assured. Zhenya liked that about him, liked that he seemed to have all the answers and was more than happy to tell Zhenya what to do and when. 

Except in bed. 

It was fine. Zhenya had his memories of Olena and a vivid imagination. It’s not like he was having bad sex. He wasn’t. He was having great, satisfying sex. He wasn’t unhappy. 

It just wasn’t exactly what he wanted. 

 

 

-

 

Sid and Zhenya spend a long time dancing around each other. 

A long time. 

They spend a lot of time flirting in ways that take Zhenya a long time to realise is flirting, and going on a lot of dates that he didn’t realise were dates. 

By the time Sid leans in to him in his foyer after the two of them returned from a dinner out, pleasantly full and buzzed on good wine, it comes as more of a shock to Zhenya than it probably should have. 

Sid pulls back after a moment, his face stricken. “Geno,” he says. “I’m sorry, I thought--” 

Zhenya can’t let him get any more words out, wraps his hands in Sid’s shirt and pulls him back in, kissing him soundly. 

They don’t sleep together that first night. Sid takes off shortly after with a sly promise that he would see Zhenya later. 

He does see Sid later, and somehow the two of them see even more of each other in the ensuing weeks. They move from sweet kisses in Zhenya’s front hall, to long lush pressing of mouths on his couch or Sid’s, making out like teenagers, to sweaty handjobs and blowjobs, rubbing off on each other until they’re sticky and spent. 

It’s not until one night almost a month after their first kiss that it hits Zhenya.

The team is out at a club celebrating a win, and Zhenya had used his considerable charm to get Sid out with everyone and onto the dancefloor. 

Zhenya’s pressed up behind Sid, his hands slung low on Sid’s hips, occasionally dipping his fingers below the belt of his pants. 

“Geno,” Sid says, his voice--what Zhenya can hear of it over the music--sounds reproving, but he tilts his head back on Zhenya’s shoulder, baring his neck invitingly. 

Zhenya can’t resist an invitation like that, and trails his lips along the pale expanse of Sid’s throat, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and biting down.

They dance together like that, Zhenya’s hands and mouth freer than they probably should be in public like this. Sid doesn’t tell him to stop, and Zhenya can’t bring himself to either. 

“I take you home, yes?” He murmurs in Sid’s ear, when his erection gets to be too much to ignore. “I fuck you good.” 

Sid stills below his hands and Zhenya does too. They haven’t done that, haven’t even really talked about it. Normally he would have by now at this point in a relationship. He would have had that conversation already, and it seems weird that they haven’t. His gut runs cold and he wonders if Sid isn’t into this--as into _him_ \--as Zhenya is. 

It seems impossible. Sid comes beautifully alive under the ministrations of Zhenya’s hands and mouth, but there must be something if Sid’s acting this way now. 

“Let’s go home,” Sid says. It doesn’t sound as sexy as Zhenya was hoping it would.

Zhenya drives back to his place. Sid’s quiet for most of the journey, his mouth pulled into a tight, pinched line. 

The closer they get to his house, the more dread Zhenya begins to feel. He doesn’t want to break up, but based on how Sid’s acting, he can’t see how it’s going to go any other way. 

Once they’re inside Zhenya’s house, Sid leads them to the living room and sits on the couch. Zhenya hesitates for a moment and sits on the ottoman across from him, not touching. 

Sid opens and closes his mouth several times but nothing comes out. 

Finally, Zhenya can’t take it anymore. “Don’t break up, please Sid,” he says at the same time Sid finally manages, “I don’t want to get fucked. 

They stare at each other for a moment. 

“What?” They say at the same time. 

Sid chuckles and Zhenya feels the dread in his stomach dissipate slightly. “I’m not breaking up with you!” Sid says. 

Zhenya deflates further. “Then why--”

“I don’t want to get fucked, I’m sorry, G, I just don’t like it.” 

“Okay,” Zhenya says. “You think I make--?” 

“No!” Sid says. “No, of course not.”

“Then what?”

Sid sighs. “I’ve had partners in the past who were… disappointed.” He gestures ruefully to his ass. “People have told me it’s made to be fucked.” 

Zhenya takes a moment to absorb everything Sid said. Sid’s ass is truly spectacular, there’s no denying it. Zhenya’s admired it both from near and afar, but it’s not the only thing he likes about Sid, and it’s not even his favourite thing about Sid. If he never fucks Sid, so what? It’s not like there aren’t a million other fun things they can do instead. 

“No problem for me,” he says.

Sid’s face relaxes and Zhenya realises how worried he was. Zhenya scowls a little, thinking very uncharitable things about Sid’s previous partners. 

Zhenya stands so he can sit next to Sid on the sofa, opening his arms until Sid snuggles in under the crook of his arm. 

They get off together on Zhenya’s couch, furiously shedding their clothes and rubbing off on each other until they’re covered in spunk. 

The topic’s dropped for the time being and Zhenya’s more than happy with everything he and Sid are doing. 

“Hey,” Sid says, just over a month later, the two of them lying in Zhenya’s bed on a rare off day when he managed to convince Sid sleeping in was a good idea. 

“Sleep more,” Zhenya mumbles grumpily, not yet fully committed to the idea of being awake. 

“You can say no--” 

“ _No_.” 

“Wanna fuck?” 

Zhenya rolls over onto his back to examine Sid more fully. “Thought you not like that,” he says neutrally. 

“Ah,” Sid says, blushing prettily. Zhenya gets distracted for a moment watching the flush travel down his chest, and by the soothing feel of Sid’s fingers carding through Zhenya’s hair. 

“I was thinking I could do, uh, you?” 

Zhenya flushes at the thought. It has been years since he’s fucked that way. He did like it the few times he tried it, and Sid is looking at him so hopefully. “Yes,” he says. “We do.” 

Sid leans in and kisses Zhenya, his breath minty fresh. Zhenya rolls his eyes. Only Sid would get out of bed early on an off day to brush his teeth before suggesting anal sex. 

“I should brush my teeth?” Zhenya asks, poking Sid in the side. 

Sid laughs and squirms away from his touch, pouncing on top of Zhenya and straddling his weight over Zhenya’s waist. Sid leans down and kisses Zhenya again, working him over with a slow thorough kiss. 

They stay like that for a long time, Zhenya’s hands sweeping patterns over the planes of Sid’s back. Eventually, Sid starts working his way down Zhenya’s body, and Zhenya tips his head back. Sid kisses along his chest, pausing over his nipples and biting his navel. 

Zhenya groans and bucks his hips.

“Hey,” Sid says. He smacks the side of Zhenya’s hip. 

Zhenya grins. “Hurry,” he complains. 

“I’ll get there,” Sid says. “Calm down.” 

Zhenya wiggles his hips again, his dick coming perilously close to smacking Sid in the face. Sid scowls and clamps his hands down over Zhenya’s hips, holding him still. Zhenya laughs, then groans when Sid closes his lips over the head of Zhenya’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Zhenya says. 

Sid manages to smirk around his plentiful mouthful of Zhenya’s cock, and Zhenya pulls his hair in retaliation. Sid ducks his head, taking Zhenya in further, and sliding his fingers behind Zhenya’s balls. He presses down with his fingers on Zhenya’s rim, and Zhenya swears again, then whines when Sid removes both his fingers and his mouth. 

“Just getting lube,” Sid says, sounding altogether proud of himself. 

Zhenya sits up on his elbows, enjoying the view as Sid crawls over him to get the lube from the bedside table. Zhenya gets distracted watching Sid’s slick fingers rub together, warming up the lube on his hand. He settles himself back between Zhenya’s legs and presses in with a slow, firm glide. 

It’s a stretch, even with one finger, but Sid finds Zhenya’s prostate with a precision he would definitely expect coming from Sidney Crosby. 

When he looks back, Sid’s staring intently at the place his fingers are disappearing into Zhenya’s body. His eyes are dark and focused, like he can read Zhenya’s body like he would a play on the ice. He presses a second finger into Zhenya and nails Zhenya’s prostate and oh fuck, maybe Sid can. 

“Shit, Geno,” Sid says. His voice sounds breathless like he’s had someone fingering him for the last however many minutes, not Zhenya. “You look so good. So hot.”

Zhenya groans and kicks Sid’s leg. “Get a move on,” he says. 

“I’ll get there when I’m ready,” Sid says. 

The words, or perhaps more accurately, the authoritative voice in which Sid says them, the same tone he’d use on the ice, his _captain_ voice, sends a jolt of want straight to Zhenya’s cock. He groans and presses back further into Sid’s fingers. Sid smacks his hip. 

“Behave,” he tells Zhenya. 

Zhenya rolls his eyes and flips over, using his legs to pin Sid down to the bed. He shuffles forward until he’s straddling Sid’s waist, captures his wrists and pins Sid down to the bed. “I sit on your dick like this,” Zhenya says. “Make it good for you.” 

Sid rolls his eyes and laughs. 

Zhenya’s so shocked at the reaction, he forgets to keep Sid’s hands pinned down to the bed. Sid snakes his arms around Zhenya’s neck, and _lifts_ with his hips, turning the two of them so he’s on top once more. Zhenya would be offended, but it’s actually one of the hotter things he’s ever seen. He grins up at Sid. 

Sid leans down and kisses him. Sid’s lips move against Zhenya’s leisurely at first, before biting down hard on his lower lip. Zhenya tastes blood. Zhenya brings his thumb to his mouth and wipes it away. 

“Nasty, Sid,” he says. “What would the media say if they knew famous Sid Crosby likes to bite in--” 

The rest of his words are cut off as Sid kisses him again. Sid slides down Zhenya’s body, till he’s level with Zhenya’s waist, but instead of blowing him again, he clenches Zhenya’s hips firmly and turns him so he’s on his stomach and kicks Zhenya’s legs apart, settling between them again. 

Zhenya looks over his shoulder and watches Sid slick up his fingers again. “Ready for three?” he asks. 

Zhenya nods, his throat dry. 

Sid smiles, and slides his fingers in again slowly. It’s much more of a stretch, but it feels so fucking good. He lets out a long drawn out moan and arches his back. Sid presses his free hand to the swell of Zhenya’s ass, and glides his palm slowly up Zhenya’s spine as far as he can reach. His fingers are doing terrible wonderful things to Zhenya, seeking out his prostate again and again in a steady rhythm that has his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Sid moves up so he’s pressed all along Zhenya’s back and whispers in his ear. “Do you want to come like this?” Sid asks. “I think you’re close.” 

Zhenya is, and the absolute confidence in Sid’s voice only pushes his closer to the edge, but no, he doesn’t want to come like this. He wants more. 

“Fuck me,” he says. “Sid, come on.” 

Sid smiles against the curve of Zhenya’s ear, and pulls out his fingers. “Can you get a condom?” he asks. 

“You do it.” 

Sid rolls his eyes and holds up his sticky fingers. “Come on, I don’t want to get lube on everything.” 

Zhenya huffs and makes a big production of crawling up the bed to reach into the nightstand and pull out a condom. “Want me to put it on too?” he asks snottily, once he has it out of his wrapper. 

“Sure,” Sid says. “Yeah, that’d be great, G.” 

Zhenya pouts a little, but he’s not going to complain about the chance to get his hands on Sid’s dick. Not really. He grips the base firmly, and smirks at Sid’s gasp. He pinches the tip and rolls the condom down Sid’s length, enjoying the feel of the girth in his hand. 

He turns over onto his stomach and settles himself on his knees. Sid’s hands bracket his hips, before cupping his cheeks and spreading them. When he looks over his shoulder, Sid’s just staring. That in itself is gratifying, but this show needs to get on the road. 

“Why you take so long? I wait five minutes already.” 

Sid rolls his eyes. “It’s been thirty seconds, calm down.” 

“I fuck myself soon,” Zhenya says. 

Before he can get any more words out, Sid’s pressed his hips forward, guiding the head of his cock into Zhenya. It feels amazing, and Sid doesn’t stop his forward motion, fucking in deeper and deeper till he’s seated balls deep. 

“Oh fuck, G,” Sid says. “Shit, fuck, feels so good.” 

He stays still waiting for permission to move, which Zhenya thinks is sweet, albeit unnecessary. “Any time now,” Zhenya says. 

Sid slaps him again in retaliation, but obediently begins to move. His thrusts are long and controlled. Absurdly, Zhenya thinks of the way Sid moves on the ice, the precision and power he puts behind every push of a blade. Having that power and movement working behind him now, working _on_ him sends gives him a thrill. He groans. 

“Oh fuck,” Sid says. He moves his hands from Zhenya’s hips up to his shoulders, holding Zhenya down onto the mattress. He probably _could_ get out of Sid’s hold, but it wouldn’t be easy, not with all of Sid’s upper body strength pushing him down onto the bed, and his lower body bracketing him in. 

Zhenya groans again and goes boneless. “Fuck,” Sid says. “You okay?” 

“Da,” Zhenya manages. “S’good.” English feels heavy and clumsy on his tongue, and all he wants is for Sid to keep moving, to keep fucking him. 

Sid understands him, though. Sid _always_ understands him, and he presses down harder on Zhenya’s shoulders and fucks him harder, quick jerky movements that serve to push Zhenya down deeper and deeper into the bed. The noises coming out of his mouth now are nothing but one long continuous groan, and dimly he recognizes that Sid is speaking above him, something about how good Zhenya’s being, how amazing it feels. The English rolls over him but Zhenya doesn’t worry about it, doesn’t worry about anything except the long drag of Sid’s cock inside his body and the heavy pressure of Sid’s hands. 

“God, fuck, Geno, I’m close,” Sid gasps. “Are you close?” 

He is, fuck, he’s so fucking close he just needs--

“Touch yourself, c’mon,” Sid says. “I want you to come, you gotta come, G.” 

Zhenya snakes his hand down between the bed and his body, curling his fingers around his aching cock. It feels so good, it only takes a few strokes of his hand, and Sid chanting, “Yeah, fuck, G, fuck so hot,” for Zhenya to come all over his hand and the mattress. 

Sid pulls out, and rolls Zhenya over (considerately not into the wet spot), and strips off the condom before getting his hand on his cock and jerking off all over Zhenya’s stomach. He collapses on top of him. 

“Move before we stick,” Zhenya says after a moment. 

Sid bites his shoulder but rolls off after a brief moment. He walks to Zhenya’s ensuite and comes back a moment later with a warm washcloth. He smiles as he sits on the bed next to Zhenya, wiping off his stomach and between his legs. It scratchy soft fabric feels nice, and Zhenya hums contentedly, closing his eyes. 

There’s a thump--the sound of the washcloth hitting the floor--and the mattress dips as Sid settles himself next to Zhenya. Zhenya rolls them onto the their sides so he can cuddle up comfortably behind Sid, stroking his hands up and down Sid’s abs. 

“Hmm,” Sid says after a moment. “Tickles.” 

Zhenya digs his fingers into the underside of Sid’s ribs once, and he squeaks and tries to squirm out of Zhenya’s hold. Zhenya clamps down his arms holding Sid tight against his neck. “No,” he says. “Don’t go.” 

“I wouldn’t if you weren’t tickling me,” Sid huffs, but he’s already settling back against Zhenya, burrowing himself against Zhenya’s chest.

Zhenya kicks his feet a little until he can pull the covers up with his toes, covering their legs. It’s warm in his bed, and comfortable, and Zhenya doesn’t want to move or think or be anywhere else. They don’t have to be, at least not for a long while, and he’s happy to fall back asleep, spend their morning off napping and cuddling. 

“That was good, right?” Sid asks, just as he’s about to drift back off to sleep. “I mean, you liked it?” 

“Yes, Sid,” Zhenya says, thinking of the way Sid held him down and fucked him hard and fast, and how good it had felt to let go like that. “Liked very much. We do again?” 

“Well,” Sid says, the giggle clear in his voice although he’s not actually laughing. “I probably need at least twenty minutes, but sure.” 

Zhenya grabs the pillow under Sid’s head and promptly smothers him with it.


End file.
